鼠有蹊蹺
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 屬性戰鬥 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 以眼還眼 * 活動時間: 1/23/20 16:00 - 2/6/20 * 召喚時間: 1/23/20 16:00 - 2/13/20 A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Event Points 活動獎勵 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. Box Summon Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each box summon will cost 300 coins. Batch summon up to 50 summons at once for 15000 coins. The standard raid summon will cost 100 coins and batch summon up to 500 summons at once for 50000 coins. A box will contain a set amount of items and/or units inside. Summoning an item/unit will remove it from the set. Once you have emptied the box, you may advance to the next box. Alternatively you may advance to the next box once you have summoned all featured items/units inside that box, but you can't go back to the previous box after advancing to the next box. Once you finish the last box, the standard raid summon will be available to be summoned with no limit. Box 1= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Emperor Foo Moogle (2) * Xuan Wu & Qing Long Moogle (2) * Bai Hu & Zhu Que Moogle (2) * Qin Moogle (2) * Ling Moogle (2) * Xiao Moogle (2) * Ice Cryst (40) * Ice Megacryst (10) * Alcryst (1 per type) * Milcryst (1 per type) * Heavicryst (1 per type) * Giancryst (1 per type) * Supercite (3 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) * King Metal Minituar (50) * 金幣龜家族 (30) |-| Box 2= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: Recipe for Elegant Pendant * Emperor Foo Moogle (3) * Xuan Wu & Qing Long Moogle (3) * Bai Hu & Zhu Que Moogle (3) * Qin Moogle (3) * Ling Moogle (3) * Xiao Moogle (3) * Ice Cryst (50) * Ice Megacryst (15) * Alcryst (2 per type) * Milcryst (2 per type) * Heavicryst (2 per type) * Giancryst (2 per type) * Supercite (4 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (60) * 金幣龜家族 (40) |-| Box 3= * Featured: Recipe for Elegant Hair Ornament * Featured: 5★+ Guaranteed EX Ticket (1) * Emperor Foo Moogle (4) * Xuan Wu & Qing Long Moogle (4) * Bai Hu & Zhu Que Moogle (4) * Qin Moogle (4) * Ling Moogle (4) * Xiao Moogle (4) * Ice Cryst (60) * Ice Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Box 4= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (2) * Featured: Recipe for Elegant Apparel * Emperor Foo Moogle (5) * Xuan Wu & Qing Long Moogle (5) * Bai Hu & Zhu Que Moogle (5) * Qin Moogle (5) * Ling Moogle (5) * Xiao Moogle (5) * Ice Cryst (60) * Ice Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Box 5= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Emperor Foo Moogle (6) * Xuan Wu & Qing Long Moogle (6) * Bai Hu & Zhu Que Moogle (6) * Qin Moogle (6) * Ling Moogle (6) * Xiao Moogle (6) * Ice Cryst (60) * Ice Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Standard= 戰鬥資訊 中級= 鼠有蹊蹺 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Xing Tian |drop = 100 event points }} |-| 上級= 鼠有蹊蹺 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No magic |mission-3 = 不使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = - 配方 |monster = |boss = Xing Tian |drop = 150 event points }} |-| 超級= 鼠有蹊蹺 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Get a chain of 3 or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = 在回合內完成任務: 5回合 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Xing Tian |drop = 200 event points }} |-| 覺醒級= 鼠有蹊蹺 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成火屬性傷害 3次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Xing Tian |drop = 250 event points }} |-| 魔人級= 鼠有蹊蹺 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技2次以上 |mission-3 = Activate an elemental chain 3次以上 in 1 turn |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Xing Tian |drop = 400 event points }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考: testimonials and discussions. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** On ELT, the Wild Rat drop a total of , , and 5 Ice Megacryst. ** On LGD, the Wild Rat drop a total of , , and 5 Ice Megacryst. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff 攻擊/防禦/魔力/精神. * The battle starts with a preemptive attack: (AoE physical damage + disease ailment). *Equipping a unit with Rico's Wingsuit will allow them to avoid the preemptive attack. * Damage to boss follows the "new damage formula" (weapons with lower ATK get a damage penalty).